


Spartan Steve

by rayskeptic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ares!Steve, Fan Art, Spartan, Spartan!Steve, sbb2016art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskeptic/pseuds/rayskeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve as a spartan, inspired by Love and War. He has a uniform, spear, and shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartan Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636243) by [stevienat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevienat/pseuds/stevienat). 



Steve Rogers in Spartan cape, helmet, spear, and shield. 

 


End file.
